Doctor Who - The UnTelevised Adventures
by AmethystLainey
Summary: The Doctors & His Friends Adventures that we didn't get to see on screen.
1. Telling the Family

**Telling the Family**

_11th Doctor, River, Brian Williams, Mels, Atraxi & The Ponds_

_Earth – Leadworth / London – 2012 & Leadworth 2008_

_I don't Own Doctor Who _

River & The Doctor were in the TARDIS not sure where to go next. After just losing Amy & Rory to the Weeping Angels, he wasn't sure if they were up for an adventure. However he was then struck with inspiration since he had River there. So before he could chicken out, he voiced his thought to River.

"Hey, River, since you're here with me right now why don't we go and see your grandparents and tell them about you and let them know about what happened to your parents."

"I don't know, sweetie. I mean I know Granddad Williams will probably want to beat you to a pulp for not bringing them back like you promised. Besides Gran & Granddad Pond thought you were a figment of Mom's Imagination so yeah I don't know how good of an idea this is."

"Come on, River, don't you think they deserve to know; and it would give you the chance to get to know them." he started to pout. Then he was struck by something else. "River, how do you know that about your grandparents?"

"Spoilers, Sweetie."

"Of course you just love making fun of me don't you? I know you must know them pretty well from when you were Mels."

"I guess your right sweetie. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Geronimo! I guess it's time to tell the family." he said as he set the controls for 2012 and Amy & Rory's house as they both knew that's where they would likely find Rory's dad, Brian Williams.

Brian was in the middle of watering the indoor plants when he heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing in the other room. Brian went running towards it, and he opened the door before anyone could come out first. What he saw there were a very somber Doctor and an equally somber curly haired woman. He never saw the woman before and was about to ask the Doctor who she was; but before he could, the Doctor spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Pond"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Doctor, that it's Williams; and you can call me Brian."

Brian, I have some good news and some bad news; and before you ask who this lovely lady is, it's tied to this news. So I'll let her introduce herself before we both tell you the whole story."

"Hello Mr. Williams. I'm Professor River Song."

"Nice to meet you, River. I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but where are Amy & Rory?"

"That's what we came to tell you, Mr. Williams. We ran into Weeping Angels in Manhattan; and before you ask, Weeping Angels send their victims back in time. Amy & Rory are together and happy, but they are effectively trapped in the past."

"Why don't you just go after them in the TARDIS?" Brian asks The Doctor

"We would if we could, but we can't. Their being there has become a fixed point in time, but it's not all that bad though."

"I suppose that's true. At least they are together and happy even if they're gone by this time. Heck maybe we even saw each other in passing before I knew who they would be to me."

"That's not what we meant, Brian; but that's true too."

"What you didn't know, Mr. Williams, was they actually had a child while traveling with the Doctor; and the child was conceived on board the TARDIS so the child is part human, part Time Lord."

"Forgive me for being curious; but how would you know all this, River?"

"Penny in the air"

"The kids had a friend that said that all the time when they were being thick. Why would you say that, River, unless. . ." While in mid-sentence, Brian was suddenly struck with a thought. "River, are you that child?"

"And the penny drops. Yes, I am that child, Granddad, my given name was Melody Pond; and it is good to see you again. Before you say you never saw me before, think back to what was just said."

"You were also Mels then?"

"Yes, granddad, and before you wonder why Amy & Rory never raised me aside from helping their friend, Mels; I was taken by The Silence and was programmed to kill the Doctor and nearly succeeded, before they were able to help me and show me what I would one day mean to the Doctor."

"What are you to the Doctor, River?"

"I'm his wife although that was in an aborted timeline, but I still want him if he'll have me."

"River this is so not the time for that conversation."

"I just find a lot of this hard to believe, and I still can't believe that I have a granddaughter."

"I know it's hard, granddad. Mom & Dad had a tough time too. Especially after discovering I was also Mels. Yet, at the same time, I think knowing I was Mels helped them."

"I can imagine that it was hard for them. I mean I know Amy told you many stories about the Doctor."

"She did. Luckily though, she hadn't met me as River yet because that could have been a lot of trouble."

They all join in a big group hug, and while in the hug Brian has a thought.

"Hey, you told me all this, but what about Amy's parents? They deserve to know too."

"We know, Granddad, but we figured we would tell you first because you already knew the Doctor; however, Gran & Granddad Pond don't even know him aside from being Mom's imaginary friend when she was young and meeting him briefly at the wedding. We are heading there now want to join us?"

"Sure"

They all enter the TARDIS where The Doctor & River jointly set the controls to go to the Ponds residence in Leadworth while Brian just sat there in wonder watching them. Before he knew it, they arrived. However, this time they arrived in silence as River turned off the breaks as to not shock her grandparents.

"Everybody out and let's go tell the Ponds."

They exit the TARDIS to see they are in Leadworth, but something seems off to them. It was Brian that discovered what it was first since he was the first out.

"Doctor, I think we are in the past because there is another TARDIS out there."

"What do you mean, Brian?"

"Just go look, Doctor. There is another TARDIS, Doctor."

The Doctor runs outside to see another TARDIS and runs back inside his quickly as he hears himself and Amy shouting inside.

"River, get us invisible quick before we get seen by me and your Mom."

"How is Amy out there, Doctor? I mean I thought you said she was trapped in the past?"

"She is, Brian. I only could hear some of the shouting. I think this is 2008 when I first came back into Amy's life." As if to prove his point they all of sudden heard.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated".

"That proves it, its 2008. River, have you made us invisible yet? If not, get us out of here. Myself & your mom are about to come outside."

"We are invisible, Doctor; but we really should move the TARDIS so we don't have to stay invisible."

"Right, River, but where can we go or should we go that past me & your mom won't be?"

"Oh, I have an idea maybe we can go where I'm living as Mels. I mean I'm likely to be in jail for one or another of my pranks. Amy & Rory haven't quite knocked sense into Mels yet when it comes to doing stupid things."

"She's right, Doctor. If you say its 2008, the best place to go would be Mel's place."

"Ok then, River, take us there."

The TARDIS dematerialized and rematerialized in Mel's apartment.

"Well, we're safe here for the time being; so let's go outside."

River leaves the TARDIS first, and they are proven wrong again.

"Who are you?" Asks Mels.

"Penny in the air," says River.

However before Mels can respond or say anything more, she notices the TARDIS; and then two men get out, one of which being her Granddad Brian the other must be the Doctor. When Mels discovers that this man was the Doctor, she didn't care that her Granddad and the other woman were there. She decided to take her chance to take down the Doctor.

Brian and River come to the Doctor's rescue. "Mels, what are you thinking?" shouts Brian & River.

"I must kill the Doctor that's what I was born for."

"You don't need to kill him, Mels."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't let me put you in the picture."

"Contact"

"Contact"

Brian and River come to the Doctor's rescue. "Mels, what are you thinking?" shouts Brian & River.

"I must kill the Doctor. That's what I was born for."

"You don't need to kill him, Mels."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Let me put you in the picture."

"Contact"

"Contact"

If Mels was unsure of who the woman was, all doubt was gone now. She knew that the woman's name is River and was a future incarnation of herself, and that they finally break free of the Silence and actually love the Doctor.

"Your me huh River."

"Yes"

"What are you doing here in the past then?"

"We didn't mean to be here. We were just aiming to go to Gran and Granddad Pond's house in 2012, but somehow the TARDIS thought we needed to be here in 2008. Not sure why though."

"Hi, granddad." Mels says finally taking the chance to acknowledge a Brian who must know who she is to him. "This is all very crazy isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Mels."

"It's good to be seeing you and not having to be all secretive. I so do hate having to deal with spoilers."

"It won't always be that way Mels one day you'll love taunting them with them. It becomes like our catch phrase at least where the Doctor is concerned."

"Oh boy I guess I really do have a lot to look forward to I just hope I don't have to wait all that much longer."

"Spoilers"

"I knew that was coming I mean I should have known better than that to even try to get anything out of me. But I just had to try."

"That still doesn't explain why we are here in the past but we can't go out there due to the fact Mom & The Doctor are out there facing off the Atraxi at the moment."

The Doctor stares down his TARDIS and says "I wonder why we're here too, but the TARDIS won't leave just yet for some reason. Sometimes she just gets a mind of her own."

"Maybe we are needed here for some reason, Sweetie. Maybe we were always here. I always wondered why I never remembered the Atraxi incident."

Finding it was weird that she couldn't remember the incident; both she and the Doctor quickly looked at their arms, and they see a couple of marks there. "Granddad, get back in the TARDIS and stay there until we come in."

"Why, River, what's going on?"

"It's hard to explain, but I think there are a few Silence around; and I want you safe."

"Fine, River, I'm gone. Good luck and be quick."

River turns to the Doctor "We so don't need this right now."

"No we don't. Let's deal with this."

Then Silence appear. Just a couple of them, and the Doctor and River dispatch of them easily; however their mission was accomplished as River & The Doctor soon discovered. They were looking at Mels who was just staring at them like she had no idea who they were and what they were just talking about. Their fear was proven when Mels spoke.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Not believing their ears or eyes, but hearing the Atraxi leaving; they decided they would just leave themselves.

"Don't worry about that. We were just leaving."

The Doctor and River enter the TARDIS and are so ready to get out of there. When they enter the TARDIS, they are confronted by Brian.

"What was all that, and why were we in 2008 instead of just across town?"

"I'm not sure, Granddad, but I think it has something to do with avoiding a Paradox. I mean you saw me out there. If it wasn't for us stopping Mels, she would have killed the Doctor. I think if we were not here today, she would have found Mom and the other Doctor and killed him. However now that the Atraxi are gone so is the Doctor off to give the TARDIS a spin to break it in. It is now safe for us to leave and as far as past me remembering any of this the Silence showed up to wipe Mel's memory of the whole thing but we took them out before they could do anything else. So now we are off. Let's try this again."

"Yes let's get it right this time." The Doctor says looking to his ship.

Again Brian watches in wonder as the Doctor and River pilot the TARDIS hoping that this time they land where they intended and so they did. Again River left the breaks off as not to shock her grandparents.

"Everybody out and let's go tell the Ponds."

The Gang rang the doorbell and waited for the Ponds to answer.

"Hello, Brian, to what do we owe this pleasure; and who are your friends?"

"This is The Doctor & Professor River Song, and the three of us have something we need to tell you."

"Come on in then."

"Did you call him The Doctor, Brian?"

"Yes I did. And before you say anything else, he is as real as when Amy told you about him all those years ago."

"I don't believe this," said the Ponds at the same time.

"It's True." Spoke up the Doctor. "You know that shed out there in the garden remember when you came home and found it crushed? Well long story short that's where my craft crashed just as Amy said. Also if you remember back, the big blue box right in the middle of the wedding reception hall."

"Speaking of Amy & Rory, Doctor, where are they? We haven't heard from them in awhile?"

This time Professor Song spoke up. "That's why we're here, Mr. & Mrs. Pond." She then told them about how the Weeping Angels trapped Amy & Rory in the past, much like Brian they wanted the Doctor to get into his Little Blue Magic Box and go save them. They finally understood and accepted especially once River got to the part that she was their granddaughter. They were happy they still had a part of Amy & Rory they could see somewhat regularly or so they hoped. They voiced this concern.

"River, I know we can't visit or see Amy & Rory again, but it would be great if you could stop by for visits."

"That goes for me too." exclaims Brian.

"Sure I'll visit you as often as I can." showing them her Vortex Manipulator. "I'll even come if the Doctor doesn't want to or isn't free to."

With that promise made, they all hugged. Then Brian, River and The Doctor returned to the TARDIS setting the controls to bring Brian back to Amy & Rory's house. As Brian was exiting the TARDIS, he spoke up.

"Thanks, Doctor, I know it couldn't have been easy coming here and telling us what happened."

"You're right, Brian, it wasn't easy. I hate letting people down." 

"I know, Doctor, but it's better than spending the rest of our lives wondering and waiting."

"I agree. I have made my Ponds wait for far too long."

They bid farewell to Brian and close the doors of the TARDIS. They dematerialize from 2012 and enter the vortex.

"You see River it wasn't as bad as all that telling your grandparents."

"I suppose it wasn't Sweetie I guess you were right. I know it couldn't have been easy on you to do. Thank you. I think I needed to see them right now. I could have done without the detour with the Silence though."

"You're welcome River. Yes it was hard but at the same time it was good and needed to be done. I agree we could have done without that unpleasant little detour but it all worked out just like always."

"Yes Sweetie I think I'll be off back to my cell. See you soon." "Good Bye Sweetie" River says as she hits some buttons on her vortex manipulator and effectively leaves the Doctor alone in the TARDIS adrift in the vortex where he decides to stay for just a little while longer.

The End


	2. Men of Steel

**Men of Steel**

_11__th__ Doctor, Capt Jack, Sarah Jane, Luke, K9 , Clyde, Rani & Cybermen_

_Earth – Cardiff , Nov 2010_

_I don't Own Doctor Who_

The Doctor goes to take off in his TARDIS after dropping off Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani, Jo & Santiago at Sarah Jane's House after their ordeal with the Shansheeth, and he realizes that he needs to refuel so he heads to Cardiff to refuel at the Rift. He lands the TARDIS and opens the engines to the Rift and realizes its been active. He hears a commotion outside so he turns on the monitor. What he sees shocks him. Cybermen in the streets of Cardiff with only one man seeming to fight them with any success; and as he watches, he realizes that the man is Jack.

"Of course, it would be you. You always seem to get into trouble." he mumbles to the monitor before heading for Jack's room on the TARDIS to get Jack a useful weapon and sees the squareness gun. "FANTASTIC," he says then runs back to the console room and out the TARDIS doors to aid Jack.

"Here, try this, Captain," The Doctor says tossing Jack the gun and pulling his sonic; and they just start fighting and destroying the Cybermen together.

"Where is your help, Captain?"

"I could say the same for you, Doctor?"

"I'm traveling with the Ponds, and I dropped them off on a honeymoon planet for their honeymoon."

"Most of my team's dead. It's just Gwen & I; and if you didn't notice, headquarters was blown to smithereens."

"I did notice that, sorry about it by the way."

"Thanks, Doctor"

The whole time they were talking, the Doctor was scanning for Cybertech; and he found it.

"Come along, Harkness, we have a conversion center to dismantle."

They ran for a few miles, not really realizing where they were, when they arrived at a building; and they look up to see that it was the old Blaidd Drwg power plant.

"Funny that it should be here huh Doctor?"

"I would say so, Harkness."

"How is Rose Tyler anyway?"

"She is fine. She is back on the parallel world with the meta crisis and her family."

"Oh. At least she is happy yea?"

"Yea."

"You mentioned that you're traveling with the Ponds now. What ever happened to Donna?"

"As you know, she was part me; and her brain was burning up with the knowledge of a Time Lord so I took away any memories of me and anything we did together and brought her to her family."

"That's a shame, Doctor."

Now they examined the building more closely after getting caught up.

"What do you think the Cybermen want, Doctor?"

"Same thing they always want I would wager."

"And I suppose that's to convert everyone huh Doctor?"

"That's right"

They were both trying to think of a way to take out the building, but they couldn't come up with anything with what they had on hand. It made the Doctor miss Ace and her Nitro 9. If only he knew how she made them. While he didn't know how to get in touch with Ace, he knew someone who could make something just as effective so he decided to go back to the TARDIS and back to Sarah Jane's.

"Come along back to the TARDIS, Harkness."

"Where are we headed?"

"I have a friend who may have a way of taking out this building safely."

Meanwhile, Sarah Jane was by herself in the attic as Clyde and Rani left after bidding Jo & Santiago goodbye. She was wondering about the Doctor, and if he would be ok. When all of sudden, she heard the sound of the TARDIS.

"TEMPORAL FLUX ESCALATING IN THIS VICINITY. THE TARDIS HAS LANDED," said Mr. Smith.

Sarah Jane was so confused when the TARDIS landed and out came Capt. Jack & The Doctor.

"Hey, Sarah Jane, so sorry to come back so soon; but I ran into Jack here while refueling. There is a bit of a nasty issue with Cybermen, and I was wondering if maybe Luke or Mr. Smith could help come up with a way to take down the conversion center without damaging the other buildings nearby."

"Sure, Doctor, I'll ring Luke; and maybe the 6 of us could come up with something."

"Thanks, Sarah Jane."

While they were talking, Mr. Smith had already rung Luke.

"Hello, Luke, sorry to bother you; but we need to have a bit of a think tank," Sarah Jane said

"OK"

He was just about to call to K9 when he came into the room.

"Master" K9 said

Luke, finally realizing his mother wasn't alone, asked to be introduced. He knew one of them had to be the Doctor, but he didn't know who the other one was.

"Okay, Mum, who is your other friend? I know one has to be the Doctor from K9."

"That is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Cardiff."

"Nice to meet you, Captain, and good to see you again, Doctor, glad to see you were right, mum."

"Never mind that right now, Luke. Right now we have an issue of Cybermen in Cardiff, and we need a way to safely take out the conversion center without damaging anything else nearby." The Doctor chimed in.

With that, they all got down to work; and they thought they came up with a brilliant idea. They would put gold into the sprinkler system to stop the Cybermen to give them time to set the small explosives to take care of all the equipment.

With the plan made, they were about to head off and carry it out when Clyde & Rani came back into the attic having heard the TARDIS return.

"Where are you all off too?" Rani said once they caught their breath.

"There is a bit of a Cyberman problem in Cardiff that we have just about sorted. We just need to get rid of the conversion center and the Cybermen there."

"Sounds interesting. Mind if we tag along?" Clyde asks

"All right, everyone into the TARDIS."

"I don't think that's the best idea, Doctor. It may be faster, but we lose the element of surprise."

"Okay, you're probably right, Sarah Jane, but I can land the TARDIS quietly if I need to. Besides, we need to go get Luke on the way."

"Oh, in that case, everyone into the TARDIS"

Everyone is in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Captain Jack are at the controls setting for present day Cardiff and the building where the Cyber Conversion center is. The whole group was shocked and surprised when they landed silently; and when they checked the monitors, they saw they were actually where they needed to be so all was good.

"Everyone out. Let's get rid of these Cybermen."

Everyone had their roles and mission, and they all quickly got to it. Clyde, Rani, & Luke went to put the gold in the sprinklers while Sarah Jane, The Doctor &The Captain hung around to keep the Cybermen away from the kids and give them the time to get the gold into the sprinklers.

The kids got where they needed to be with no problem, and the older trio are standing guard for Cybermen making sure they don't go inside where the kids were working. Things were going fine until the kids were just about done, and Sarah Jane spotted a few Cybermen coming their way.

"Doctor, Cybermen coming our way."

"Ready"

"Ready"

They were all ready. Sarah Jane & The Doctor with their sonics and The Captain with his squareness gun. They were doing great and had a few down when the kids were done.

"Doctor, Mum, Captain, we are finished we should have gold in 3,2,1."

"Yes, I am always amazed by you, Luke. You, Clyde & Rani make a great team."

"Thanks, Doctor, let's set the explosives and get out of here."

The older Trio kept watch for any straggling Cybermen on the way out as the kids were setting the explosives. They exited the building, and then Luke pushed the detonator and everything there was gone.

"Well, problem solved. Thanks for the help, gang."

"No problem, Doctor, we're all great; but we make a formidable force when we are together. Cybermen, beware."

They all get back into the TARDIS after bidding good-bye to the Captain. They set the controls first for Luke's University where K9 was waiting for them.

"Masters, Mistress, how did things go?"

"Things went well, K9. It's all sorted."

"That's great."

Knowing Rani & Clyde had classes tomorrow as did he, Luke bid them all good-bye; and they returned to the TARDIS and set the controls for 13 Bannermen Road in Ealing, where they were greeted by Mr. Smith.

"TEMPORAL FLUX ESCALATING IN THIS VICINITY. THE TARDIS HAS LANDED."

Upon hearing Mr. Smith, they all disembark the TARDIS. Sarah Jane was the first to speak.

"Clyde, now I trust you understand why I didn't find your joke of putting your mind in a robot and living forever funny."

"Yea Sarah Jane, I don't think it's that funny anymore either. They didn't seem any better than Daleks."

"They're not, Clyde. They're humans who have removed all emotion in an attempt to live forever."

Clyde & Rani head home as it has gotten late, and they still have school work to finish. Leaving Sarah Jane & The Doctor alone in the Attic.

"This has been quite the day hasn't it, Doctor?"

"Yes, it has. One of my longest, it seems."

"Wanna stay for a cuppa and talk about old times?"

"I would just love that Sarah Jane, but I think I should be off."

"Well okay, Doctor, but before you go I remember you saying that you're traveling with the Ponds, but I'm just curious. What happened to Donna & Rose after the whole 27 planets fiasco?"

He explained to Sarah Jane how Rose was trapped in a Parallel universe after the explosion and fiasco at Canary Wharf. She had made a life there with her mom and her dad from that world who had lost his Jackie. So, of course, during 27 planets she was only able to break through because the walls were collapsing; and after what the meta crisis did, I took him and Rose back there to have a life together. Donna, my mind was slowly killing her, so I had to wipe her mind of anything to do with me and what we did and drop her off home.

"So sorry to hear that, Doctor. I liked the both of them, and they did you the world of good. At least they're happy though, right?"

"I guess. Well, Sarah Jane, I should really be off."

"Okay, Doctor, but don't be a stranger; come and visit as often as you like."

"Will do. Bye, my Sarah Jane."

The End


	3. A Noble Friend

**A Noble Friend**

_9th Doctor, Donna Noble, The Nestene Conscious & Autons_

_Earth – England – Chiswick – 2008_

The Doctor was flying the TARDIS circa 2008 when he gets a distress call and discovers Auton life signs. He also scans for TARDIS signals and getting none on the earth below he assumes the Doctor of this time must be off world. So he reluctantly decides to land and see what was going on. He discovers he's landed in an alley in Chiswick.

Donna Noble, after having met the Doctor just a few months ago, was walking the streets of Chiswick looking for some Alien conspiracy or something interesting to investigate when all of a sudden she hears the sound of the TARDIS materializing not too far away. She decided to run in the direction of the sound hoping she would run into her spaceman. She knew that if she investigated enough of these weird things, she would find him again. She comes to the end of the street and there ahead of her is a man scanning the area. It didn't look like her Doctor, but he unmistakably had a sonic in his hand .

He's scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver to try to find the source, the Nestene Consciousness, when he notices a women with red hair watching him curiously like she knew him which she very well may. She comes right over to introduce herself thinking this is her Doctor but not the same somehow.

"Oi Spaceman, you look different. It's Donna Noble, Doctor, what have you been up to?"

"I'm the Doctor, but I'm sorry to say, Donna, that we have yet to meet in my time line. Nice to meet you."

When the Doctor said they haven't met yet, she began to wonder how far in the past this Doctor is from hers. Has he met Martha or even Rose yet she wonders, but decides to stay in the moment to keep from saying something she shouldn't.

"What are you doing, Doctor? Need a hand?"

"I'm searching for signs of Autons or the Nestene Consciousness that powers them."

"What are the Autons or the Nestene Consciousness?"

"The Autons are beings that are living plastic that have been animated by the Nestene Consciousness."

"Funny that it should be these Autons because something similar is how I meet the future you."

"Why would you go and tell me that, Donna, I shouldn't know too much about my own future, foreknowledge can be a dangerous thing."

"Oh I don't know, Spaceman, but I'm new to all of this; however, now that you say that, wouldn't meeting me be major foreknowledge too?"

"I guess you could be right, Donna. I'd have to forget everything about this little adventure anyway."

"Then, Dumbo, why did you get so mad at me then?"

"I don't know maybe it's because as much as I love Earth and humans, they annoy me sometimes. Well enough of the talking, I've got a signal. Run"

"Run. Of course it would be running with you, wouldn't it?"

They run for what seems like forever when they reach a building that the signal was leading them to. It was an office building. The Doctor & Donna look into the windows, and they appear to be humans. Despite this, The Doctor & Donna feel the need to investigate.

"Doctor, I know all reads human, but the signal is coming from here. I'm a temp. Maybe I can get in and dig a little deeper and find out what's going on."

"That is a good idea."

Donna came back the next day as a new temp for the office and was shown around, then she got around to her day of work. The work was quite simple and she finished and had some time so she decided to poke around and find what she could for the Doctor. It wasn't until she was poking around on her lunch break that she had any luck.

She found a door to a hidden room, but her break was almost over so she went back to her desk and finished her day. She & The Doctor would come back after hours and find out what was in that hidden room.

The Doctor was waiting in his TARDIS for Donna to return with any news. He didn't feel right leaving it to her, but she was qualified to get in the door without trickery. It just seemed like the kind of thing Sarah Jane would do he thought. While busy in his thoughts of his Sarah Jane, there was a knock on the TARDIS Doors.

"Come on in, Donna."

"Doctor, you'll never believe what I found. I mean most of the day was boring; but when I was on my lunch, I was able to find a hidden room. Yet I wasn't able to get in because it was locked, and my lunch was nearly over. I figured we could go back in like two hours and use the sonic to find out what is in that room."

"Good idea, Donna, but if the readings are correct, I'm thinking I should make up some anti-plastic to aid us as the sonic can only do so much."

Having made the anti-plastic and having it ready in some water guns The Doctor seemed to have in his TARDIS, they were off to confront whatever was in the hidden room. When they open the door, they see it's full of Autons.

"Doctor, some of them are moving."

"I see that, Donna. At least, it's not the whole room."

"True."

"Do you think you can handle it here while I try to destroy the Nestene Consciousness that gives them life?"

"Sure, Doctor. I'm sure I'll be fine; but If I'm not, you'll hear me yelling and cursing."

With that, the Doctor takes his anti-plastic gun and goes off to find the Nestene Consciousness, which he does and he's shocked when he does.

"Doctor, we meet again at last. I'm here to have Autons exact revenge on what you did to our unit at Henrik's department store almost three years ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It must be about something I haven't done yet. Why is it I'm getting picked on from all sides and getting all this foreknowledge now? I'm really going to need to erase the knowledge of this adventure when it's over."

"Stop your shouting, Doctor, and be ready to be killed." As the Nestene Consciousness said this, two Autons moved to grab the Doctor; but before they could, he opened his gun and dumped it on the Nestene making all the Autons stop moving and become normal plastic again.

"Way to go, Doctor." Donna shouted as the Autons she was fighting suddenly all went motionless.

"We make a good team, don't we, Doctor?"

"I suppose so. It was nice working with someone again."

"It was fun doing this again even if it wasn't with my Doctor. Who knows maybe I'll run into him again someday."

"I'm sure you will, especially if you keep investigating the weird."

"True. Well, TARDIS it is I guess."

"Yea, I'd best be off before my current self decides to pop in, less chance of running into each other that way."

"Well bye, Spaceman, see you soon." Donna says as she gives him a hug then crosses across the way to watch him be off. She saw him standing in his TARDIS doorway when all of sudden he was giving her a blank look like he didn't know who she was, and she knew he must have erased knowledge of the past couple of days. She was sad, but she knew that she would run into her Doctor if she kept it up.

The Doctor was in his TARDIS alone flying through the vortex when he decided he would go to his proper time in his time stream. He again opens up his scans and finds readings for Autons so he lands right outside the source, a Henrik's Department Store.

The End


End file.
